Talk:Spherae/@comment-24796133-20141103181331/@comment-24796133-20141109213335
I watch with pure glee as Salinor dies in pain. I grin wildly as I watch the life force depart him, a sight I have dreamed of for eternity. The elf is by his side, and being this close, i finally understand his power. The Aura Elf. A long lost descendant of a fellow elder, with only a fraction of the original power. He makes a threat at me which I just laugh off, ready to fight him. He lunges at me with his fist, only a spark of magic in it. I dodge it easily. "Anger has blinded you, made your form sloppy." I say to him as he lunges again. I catch his fist in my hand and twist round his back. "You are both weak and foolish. Salinor could not defeat me, what chance do you stand?" I push him back with darkness, sending him flying. He turns over on his back, but I place my foot down on his chest, trapping him. "You may yet still pass with dignity. Salinor scrambled for help, crawled away from the inevitable. He deserved a painful death." I say to him. I see the elf become enraged. Suddenly his hands light up with aura and blast right into my face, forcing me to stumble back. He attacks again but this time I am ready, using the shield to block the attack and forcing him away once more with darkness. "Now that is interesting. It seems you do have access to your power. And how convenient you should carry the relic of the same power." The elf looks at me strangely, his curiosity winning over his hatred for a second. "Oh, you didn't know? How naive. It seems you have to be enlightened. You have elder blood in your viens, elf. All be it very little, but enough. Power evolution, a marvellous ability. Perhaps there is a decent duel to made between the two of us yet. But not now." I collect a swarm of shadow in my hands. The elf tries shooting his aura again but I throw my necromancy at him, sending him spinning back and crashing down in the centre of the hall. I approach him and lift him by the throat. "I will not kill you. Not yet. It would be far too easy, and rather unsatisfactory. Instead, go back to your allies and tell them to prepare. I want a challenge before I destroy this realm." I see his relic and take it from him, tossing him back to the doors which lead to the open world. "I believe this is mine." I say, holding the relic. I look at the child once more, and kneel down to him. "I sense something in you. Had you been older, you may have been useful. But I am interested. What will you become? Go back to your protector. I am sure we shall meet again." The child runs back to the elf, and I look at them once more. "Learn to use your power elf, then maybe you shall be worthy to face me." The elf tries to run at us again but The Umbaran uses the shadows to teleport them away. I place the fourth relic on it's pedastal at the end of the chamber, and return the other three to their positions. "Two to go" I say, turning to The Umbaran, "Find them, and bring them here. Kill anyone who opposes you." He nods, and I send out tentrils of darkness, which form into about 20 Droki. They leave as I approach Salinor's body, looking down on him. I lift his corpse with darkness and observe him one last time, then I crumble his body to dust. Something is not right. Where is his elder energy? It cannot be lost, nor destroyed, so where is it?? It clicks in my mind. The child. His power. Anger consumes my mind. "NO!"